Overleg gebruiker:Ethear
TO DO *Finish translating Flamethrower to Vlammenwerper *... Admin Wil je in het vervolg aan hem vragen zodat we eerst overleggen want zomaar iemand administorator maken op de wiki zo niet erg handig zijn maar toch bedankt voor je bewerkingen. Erik Fedrik (overleg) 17 feb 2013 17:40 (UTC) admin Ik zit er niet mee iedereen is welkom op de wiki het was gewoon om een beetje te overleggen maar we zoeken admins op de wiki dus het is totaal GEEN probleem dat je admin bent. Erik Fedrik (overleg) 20 feb 2013 15:14 (UTC) sjabloon En wil je A.U.B jouw naaù bij de sjabloon van Gebruikers met speciale rechten jouw naam zetten dat is gewoon zodat de mensen weten dat je admin bent. Erik Fedrik (overleg) 20 feb 2013 15:16 (UTC) Nieuws Ja, ik vind het goed tis origineel bedacht en je zei dat je één hele maand bent weg geweest dat is helemaal geen probleem! Je mag op de wikia komen wanneer je wilt het is zeker niet verplicht maar je helpt de community ermee want we zijn nog niet zo groot zie je. Minstens 1 keertje per 2 weken op de wiki is al helemaal perfect. Erik Fedrik (overleg) 20 apr 2013 18:25 (UTC) Mensen En kun je een paar mensen lokken naar de wikia? Want meschien bij de Franse wikia zijn ze ook geinteresseerd en we zoeken momenteel 2 chatmoderators zo kan er ook zicht zijn op de chat! Alvast bedankt bij voorbaat. 213.49.95.189 20 apr 2013 18:37 (UTC) (Erik fedrik zijn ip-adres stuur iets terug naar Erik fedrik niet naar de ip-adres) PS: Wil je ze dan aan mij voorstellen want ik kan hen de rechten geven of aan Elecbullet. Nogmaals bedankt! Ja, goed idee over het nieuws je kan het doen maar verander niets aan de hoofdpagina wat er all staat meschien bij het nieuws maar wat er al goed uit ziet niet en over die Franse wikia zei je dat bijna niemand erop bewerkt wel dit net hetzelfde als bij deze wikia we hebben maar 5 gerigistreerde gebruikers waarvan 2 nep zijn en 1 inactief en ik zelf deed alleen vroeger bewerken op deze wikia maar nu doe ik meer bewerkingen op het forum and rond de versiering rond de wikia want de hoofdpagina maken was niet makkelijk en daarom is iedere hulp hartelijk welkom wat je ook kan doen is de wikia op Facebook zetten dat gaat helpen en ga het met je vrienden delen. Alvast bedankt! Groetjes, Erik Fedrik (overleg) 21 apr 2013 06:25 (UTC) Sjabloon: gebruikers met speciale rechten Beste Ethear, in de regels van de wikia is het verplicht om je naam op de sjabloon te schrijven, als je enige vorm van rechten hebt. Wil je dit zo snel mogelijk doen? Want het is heel erg belangrijk voor ons, dit werd al eerder gevraagd en dit is al één paar maanden al. Je kan hiermee je administorator rechten mee riskeren. Alvast bedank voor je begrip. Erik Fedrik (overleg) 30 jun 2013 16:33 (UTC) Beheerder rechten afgenomen Beste Ethear, zoals je aan deze titel kan lezen heb ik jouw beheerder rechten afgenomen. Dit komt omdat je de laatste 3 maanden geen bewerking hebt gemaakt. Als taak van een beheerder is het de bedoeling dat je meehelpt met de community. Dit is een zeer slechte voorbeeld, een beheerder die totaal afwezig is in de community. Daarom is het ook handiger is als je gewoon een autobevestigde gebruiker (normale gerigstreerde gebruiker) bent. Je bent nog altijd steeds welkom om op de wikia te bewerken. Erik Fedrik (overleg) 5 okt 2013 09:58 (UTC) PS: Ik ben ook bang dat ik de bureaucraat rechten en beheerder rechten van thisismyrofl moet afnemen. Hij blijkt gewoon mijn berichten te negeren. We zijn bezig met zijn bureaucraat rechten af te nemen. Rechten Bedankt voor het antwoorden, ik geef je je rechten terug maar =Thisismyrofl= (sorry voor de grote letters) heeft zijn rechten kwijt gespeeld door mijn berichten te negeren zijn bureaucraat rechten zijn afgenomen en administrator rechten, bedankt voor het antwoorden. Erik Fedrik (overleg) 19 okt 2013 15:43 (UTC)